great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Team One: Walking On Water Technique
Participants { Kenji Uchiha } { Ryota Hachurui } { Kaiiaki Kurisutaru } { Kane Rinha } Kane: 'Kane was currently sitting down in the local Ramen shop eating lunch seeing that it is a few minutes past noon. He looked around at some of the chuckling and noisy people while he ate silently. His thoughts drifted to his team and how he was beginning to understand them a little bit more each day, although he seen a very animalistic quality about Kaiiaki. She said she didn't desired any friends, but only to make her enemies pay at the same time keeping her true allegiance to the village intact. He only hoped that her independency drive wouldn't cost this team; however, he couldn't blame her. You do what it takes to survive in this world. He saw them all equally and saw the potential in each of them, but a team is nothing without cooperation from one another. He sent out a scroll to each of his studemts saying: { Good afternoon. We are moving on to your next assignment. This assignment will be more strenuous and take far more concentration than your previous one. I just want each of you to know I am proud of you, amd you should keep up the hard work each day. One day I might need you to come to my aid, but as we progress I'm going to become more amd more strict with each of you. We have a chunin exams to win, and I wamt each of you overly prepared for it. Meet me at the training grounds at 4:30 p.m. If your one second late then you might as well sleep in for the day. } He finished his meal soon after as the scrolls were sent out. He hoped through this next training exercise, that his team shows more progression than the last ones. '''Kaiiaki: '＿φ(￣ー￣ ) "What took you so long, Dahlia-Chan?" Kaiiaki smirked at her older sister that had just entered her bedroom. Purple eyes stared back at her in surprise. "Kaiiaki-chan? What are you doing up already?" Kaiiaki jumped down off of her boudoir's chair, fluffing her perfectly brushed pastel hair in Dahlia's face. "I wanted to be up early today. I am excited to learn even more since I learned a new jutsu yesterday." Kaiiaki smiled up at her sister, then gestured towards her pastel hair, waiting for it to be braided. "Impressive little sister..." Dahlia began. "Have a seat and I will braid your hair for you." Kaiiaki clucked a laugh in her throat. She was happy that her sister had recognized her raising strength and progress. She backtracked her few steps back over to the princess styled boudoir in her bedroom. Glass shined in the mirror, reflecting Kaiiaki's reflection back at her. She stared at her own reflection for awhile, slightly adjusting the nose-chain. With a dainty hand, she flicked back her pastel bangs, expecting Dahlia to hairspray them to the side like she usually did. After finishing the second braid, Dahlia obediently hairsprayed Kaiiaki's hair to the side of her face. "Heaven help whoever damages your hair today sis..." Dahlia glared into the mirror for a moment. Kaiiaki saw a flash of anger in her purple eyes. The same intense anger that Kaiiaki herself possessed. Yet, it only lasted for a second before Dahlia turned her gaze back on Kai. Dahlia's right hand patted Kai's back off in the direction of the bedroom door. "Now get going. Show the world what Cocky can do." Dahlia blew her a kiss and Kaiiaki in return blew her one back. After this, she flew out her bedroom door. She took two steps at a time, not wanting to waste any possible time. After yesterday had went so well, she was excited at how much she could actually learn. And she was by far ahead of all the other genin her age at this stage. By no time, she would be ready for the yearly chunin exams. "They've got another thing coming if they can surpass someone like me..." Kaiiaki mumbled under her breath. Without another word, she passed through the dining hall, picking up her breakfast plate with her hands and skidding to a halt. With a quick look around, she found some plastic wrap so that she could wrap her food up and take it with her. It might soothe her soul some to go out and enjoy the nature. She was formally a nomad after all. 11:00 a.m. The numbers on the clock read out. Kaiiaki glanced over the numbers before heading out the door with her breakfast plate in hand. She was very eager to continue the training with her crystal jutsu. Yesterday had been quite the success, and she wanted today to be an ever better one. Kaiiaki slipped her shoes on in front of the front door smoothly, without even toppling the precious glass plate. She sighed softly before exiting the house. Kaiiaki walked casually throughout the village for awhile, on her way towards the training grounds. She wanted to feel at peace around nature. For that was about the only time she had felt such a rare thing. Kaiiaki ignored all the people around her, not feeling obliged to speak to them today. She wanted to be lost in her own thoughts and nature today. So nothing was going to get in the way of that. Within about 10 minutes, Kaiiaki arrived at the training grounds. Several children younger than her were already there. "Great. A bunch of stupid kids are here." Kaiiaki hissed before walking back into a forested area. Noone seemed to being hanging out here. They all seemed to be goofing around out in the open field. With her newfound ability to climb trees, Kaiiaki began to gather a small amount of chakra in her core. She moved it down to the soles of her feet, distributing it in an even amount. Once that was accomplished, she placed her feet upon the tree closest to her. She climbed up the tree easily projecting her chakra through her feet the whole time. Kai climbed up about 5 feet of the 12 foot high tree. There, a suitable branch lay. Just as if it were made for her to sit upon. Kaiiaki eagerly sat upon the branch, and then deactivated the chakra upon her feet. She sat there swinging her legs back and forth staring off into the distance, watching the small children play ninja. Perhaps after she finished her breakfast, she would run off and scare them. Kaiiaki smirked at this thought while shoving a piece of toast into her mouth. "Stupid kids. Ha." But suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a bird dropping a note into her lap. "Get away you stupid animal!" Kaiiaki swore at the bird, watching it fly off in the opposite direction as quickly as it could. Satisfied with that, she pulled open the note. After skimming the words, she saw that her sensei wanted to meet with them at 4:30 pm here at the training grounds. "Well I am already here, how can I possibly be late? Ha." Kaiiaki opted to just hang out upon the branch and chomp on her breakfast. Eggs, toast, and a cinnamon roll made her taste-buds water as she stuffed them down her throat one after another. After she finished, she decided she was going to go scare the little kids that were interrupting her time with nature. "UGH!" YOU STUPID LITTLE MAGGOTS!" Kaiiaki screamed in the direction of the children. "GO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO PLAY!" With a simple mix of her chakra into the air, she crystallized the air and water molecules 5 feet off to the south of the children. She formed the crystal into Crystal Thorns. Their sharp points stabbing towards the little imps. The children screamed at the sight of the thorns about to stab them. Their terror pouring into the air of the mid-day. Kaiiaki rolled her eyes. Children were so easy to scare. When they had all run off, she waved her left hand over the area of crystal. This made the crystal thorns shatter into millions of pieces. Satisfied, Kaiiaki closed her eyes and lay back on the supportive branch. She would just relax here until her sensei and teammates got there. There wasn't any use in chasing them around at this time of the day. φ(￣ー￣ )ノ '''Kenji: '''Kenji woke up early in the morning as was tradition in his fathers home slowly yawning the young Blackhaired Uchiha, wiped away the vestiges of sleep, before going to the Messenger pigeon he kept in his room, He had pulled a leaf of paper free from a book, and began to write a list of jutsu he wanted to learn, and oddly enough he was intrigued with Genjutsu. So he crossed off several jutsu, before settling on studying the subject, grinning he settled down to go to the library to retrieve several scrolls on genjutsu, so he could expand that field. However that plan was interrupted when his father a large muscled man opened his door “ Kenji, your expected today at the training grounds. Training of some sort “ He said sternly and so Kenji set about getting ready and heading out grabbing his usual attire. Before moving to the field and arriving about 1 hour before Sensei was due to arrive. “ hello Kai-chan “ He commented as he took note of his fellow teammate in the tree, after doing a precusser scan, before he settled into relaxing for a moment, awaiting the arrival of his team, He of course had managed to sneak out a bag of sweets that his mother had made, and tossed what was a round bit of doe towards kai “ Here try this, my mother loves cooking, allways making new things. Thought you miht like it “ he commented as he tried to bridge the gap on his team ~ '''Ryota: '''Ryota was right on the ball today. He was way early and spent his time perfecting his melee style. He had arived at the crack of dawn and was practicing on a training a new pedulum style melee attack. The move was very simlar to that of a boxer but the difference was he moved left and right to his foes blindspots in a rapid back and forth motion using the momentum to inhance his punchs and kick to a incredble amount. By the time the others arived Ryota was already covered in sweat and was medatating and calming down for todays training mission. He would smile to kai and yell to her " Morning Kai-chan" he would then see kenji and yell again " Good morning kenji " He would hop up from the spot he was sitting and smile to them as it could be seen his fists were wrapped in bloody bandages as if he was practicing so hard that his knuckles were bleeding. He then sit under the tree near kenji and just smile as if he is having a great day. '''Kaiiaki Kenji: Ryota: Kaiiaki Kenji: Ryota: Kaiiaki Kenji: Ryota: Kaiiaki Kenji: Ryota: Kane: